1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle side section structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-296600 (JP 2008-296600 A), the following rocker is disclosed. The rocker has a closed cross section constituted by a rocker inner panel and a rocker outer panel, and extends in a vehicle longitudinal direction along a lower edge portion of a vehicle side surface. Additionally, in this related art, a plurality of longitudinal-wall-shaped longitudinal bulkheads, which partition the closed cross section inside of the rocker in the vehicle longitudinal direction, are disposed in the vehicle longitudinal direction at intervals. This suppresses cross-sectional collapse of the rocker.
However, in above-described JP 2008-296600 A, when a load is input to a vehicle upper side with respect to the rocker, the closed cross section of the rocker may be deformed into a parallelogram shape. In this respect, there is a room for improvement.
Other related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-161056 (JP 2009-161056 A), 2006-273296 (JP 2006-273296 A), 2006-224702 (JP 2006-224702 A), and 2007-283794 (JP 2007-283794 A).